


The Family You Find

by thatviciousvixen



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Friends to Lovers, Like it's not really brought up much, M/M, but there's definitely no condom, which is weird for one of my fics but ANYWAYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: Evfra isn't used to having someone to come home to.





	The Family You Find

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished a fic in ALMOST A YEAR SO THIS IS REALLY EXCITING FOR ME? Not beta read though I did proof-read a few times, so sorry for any mistakes <3

Evfra returns home to his apartment late in the evening, head swimming with battle plans and strategies for driving the last of the Kett from Heleus. There’s a slight ache forming at his temples and his neck is stiff from leaning over maps and datapads for hours, from shifting his weight from foot to foot and never for a moment letting himself relax. There’s no _time_ to relax; they can’t fall into the false sense of security that comes after a major victory, not if they’re going to win this war once and for all. His people still depend on him, he can’t let his guard down.

He taps at his omnitool to activate the lights in his small flat above command central, the silence of his home settling over him. It’s early, earlier than he usually settles in. With no real plans for the night he knows he’ll probably end up at his maps and missives once more, because when does he ever do anything else?

“You’re home sooner than I expected.”

The voice, no matter how familiar, nearly sends him jumping out of his skin. He turns to glare at Ryder, lounging on the couch like he owns the place. “I was busy, and I was not expecting a visitor. Why are you here?”

Evfra knows why; this isn’t the first time he’s come home to find Ryder waiting for him, and to be truthful he’s come to relish the nights where he shares his bed with a warm body. They’ve not done anything beyond sleeping beside each other, and he doesn’t know how to describe this complicated… _thing_ between them, but if he doesn’t ask then he won’t scare himself out of something he truly looks forward to. He won’t cheat himself out of companionship. 

With a knife to his throat he’ll even admit that he’s come to like the man.

“It got late,” Ryder answers with a shrug. “I didn’t feel like taking the shuttle back, it’ll be at least an hour before someone can come pick me up.”

Evfra nods. It’s the usual excuse, and it is rather late for the Nexus to send a transport ship to Aya. By the time Ryder returned home he’d be dead on his feet, no point in denying it. “Have you eaten?”

“No, and I figured you didn’t either. I made dinner,” he says with a grin, shooting to his feet. “Come on.”

He leads Evfra through the apartment, a short enough trip with how small the space is. Sure enough there’s dinner on the table, and it seems to be something they can both enjoy; salad and vegetables and a variety of sweet fruits cut up for after, juice and water to drink, a kettle waiting on the stove so Ryder can have his customary tea before bed. They sit and eat, discussing their days and their plans for the rest of the week, and it’s all so oddly domestic that Evfra has a strange, nervous feeling in his stomach that he tries to ignore. When they’re done they clean up together in a comfortable enough silence, Ryder periodically glancing over as he washes the dishes before passing them to Evfra to dry.

“What is it?” Evfra snaps, looking carefully down at the plate in his hand. He feels pinned, anxious. 

Ryder just hums a soft noise, shrugging one shoulder as he puts the last of the dishes away. “You look dead on your feet, I can’t imagine your days have gotten any easier since Meridian. It’s not like the rest of the Kett just magically disappeared.”

“We’re all tired,” Evfra says defensively. 

“Yeah, well I’m not worried about everyone else. I’m worried about you.” He dries his hands on his pants, grabbing his tea with one hand and taking Evfra by the arm with the other. “Come on, bed. You don’t get enough rest, we’re going to change that.”

While his knee-jerk reaction is to grumble under his breath, Evfra concedes the point and goes easily. That feeling of intruding domesticity is back. As they prepare for sleep he can remember doing this so long ago with his family, his brothers and sisters and cousins all happily packed into one place, safe and joyful and at peace. His home these days isn’t exactly packed, nor is it bursting at the seams with warmth; still, with Ryder here there’s a sort of glow that’s been missing for quite some time.

Ryder is the first to slip under the blanket, completely at ease with making himself at home in Evfra’s bed. He’s stripped down to the waist; the only thing preventing him from exposure are thin, worn trousers that cling to him like a second skin. Evfra changes into a pair of the pants he wears to go running in the mornings, soft and comfortable and good enough for sleeping. He slides under the blanket next to Ryder, and in mere seconds the body beside him is pressed to his own.

“You are a menace,” he sighs, tucking Ryder close to his side, looping an arm around him, “Swanning about like you own the place.”

Ryder hums absently, busy trying to find the best place to rest his head. Their shoulders are structured so differently, and Evfra’s chest isn’t the same smooth surface to rest against. He settles for pressing his cheek to where Evfra’s cowl slopes into his shoulder, huffing out a breath. “Don’t act like you don’t like having me here. Besides, if I left you to your own devices you’d probably never eat properly. Live off that God forsaken nutrient paste or something.”

“There’s nothing wrong with the paste,” Evfra sniffs, sliding his palm along Ryder’s back. “It’s a proper balance of nutrients and tastes just fine.” 

Other than Ryder’s short huff of laughter they fall silent, and Evfra is left with the alarming company of his own thoughts. It’s been easy enough to write this off as nothing, to tell himself again and again that Ryder is just a strange, affectionate alien with foreign customs. Now that he’s met his share of aliens from this...Milky Way...he’s begun to see the folly in his understanding. No one is quite as affectionate as Ryder is, as eager to touch and easy to admire. No one else has slipped stealthily into his life, breaking his self-imposed isolation and chipping away at his barriers. He hates it. Part of him wishes he could hate Ryder himself, but when he has the audacity to think it a knot of guilt twists so sharply in his stomach that there’s no confusing his feelings on the matter.

He turns his head away, letting out a low hiss of frustration. “Damn.”

Ryder lifts his head, pushing his hair back to better show his look of vague alarm. “What is it? Are you okay?”

He huffs out a breath, careful to look up at the ceiling and not at the gentle eyes looking down at him. “No. I’m not okay. Because I’d finally settled into my solitude, finally allowed myself to be alright with being alone, and now here you are. I hadn’t planned on this. On you.”

Ryder folds his hands on Evfra’s chest, resting his chin on them as he considers him. “People rarely see me coming. My mom didn’t even know she was pregnant with twins, they thought my sister was the only one until I kicked my way out.”

“This isn’t the time for jokes,’ Evfra says darkly. “My feelings for you are...alarming. Complicated.”

Ryder has the audacity to roll his eyes, sitting up and looking down at Evfra with an expression that’s part fondness, part exasperation. Evfra’s getting good at reading humans and their strange faces. His hair, soft and free of its usual product, curls into his eyes as he seems to consider his words.

“I don’t want to tell you there’s a problem with being confused, or that you ought to get over what hangups or emotions you're feeling.” He speaks slowly, looking at Evfra’s shoulder instead of in his eyes. It’s a kindness, he’s chosen not to pin Evfra down with his gaze like he so easily has in the past. “You’ve been through a lot of shit. All I’m saying is…” He huffs out a sigh, swiping at a few strands of hair. “All I’m saying is that it doesn’t _have_ to be complicated. We don’t have to dance around this.”

Evfra’s breath is caught somewhere in his chest; he has to put great effort into breathing. “What, exactly, doesn’t have to be complicated?”

Ryder laughs, looking at him from under long, dark lashes. “You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?” He rolls his eyes again, though his grin is bright, kind. “I think you know how I feel about you. I mean, I’ve worked pretty hard at being around you all the damn time, even though we live on two different planets. I like you, and I’m pretty sure that you like me just as much as you can like anybody.”

“Ryder…” Evfra sits, lifting his hand. It hovers for a moment between them before he reaches forward, combing his fingers through that achingly soft hair. “I wish I had more energy, I’d make you work harder for this.”

Ryder’s laugh is warm enough to thaw even the coldest places on Voeld. He shoves gently at Evfra’s shoulder. “I bet you would, you complete ass. Luckily I know just how to break you down, when best to catch you off guard.”

Evfra raises an eyebrow. “Oh, are you good at catching me off guard?”

It’s easy enough to flip Ryder onto his back, especially when instead of resistance he’s met only with delighted laughter as he goes easily where he's guided. Evfra isn't used to someone laughing during such intimacy. For a moment it throws him off, almost takes him out of the holy place they find themselves in, but then Ryder's hands are there to guide him down, pull him into an easy kiss. It's languid, slow, and Ryder seems to be just fine with setting the pace as Evfra gets used to this change between them. It's been some time since he's been with someone in such a way; to be perfectly honest, he had figured the war would take him before he got another chance. But Ryder is here now, soft and warm beneath him, and Evfra wonders what he's been so afraid of for so long. 

They part but remain close, mere inches between them as Ryder looks into his eyes and runs the pad of his thumb over Evfra’s bottom lip. He smiles, tilts his head just slightly to the right. Evfra has never seen anyone look so soft or so beautiful, he finds himself disarmed and without purchase as all the emotion he's repressed for years catches up to him. 

“Ryder,” he murmurs, voice a soft rumble in his chest as he strokes the warm, peculiar skin of Ryder’s cheek. “I don't…”

Ryder smiles wide, once again rolls his eyes. “Evfra please. We just kissed. You're lying on top of me. Please call me by my first name.”

To be honest, Evfra hasn't even considered it. “Scott…” he says slowly, the name too clipped and harsh for such a soft, joyful person. “Scott. I have. I have no family to bring you into. No mothers to turn to for wisdom or guidance, no clan. It is only me, and it has been for some time now. And I wonder if...if that could be enough.”

Ryder huffs out a breath, almost as if he's taken a sharp blow that’s knocked the wind from him. He looks dazed, almost wounded. “Evfra. Shit.” For a moment his only response is to pull Evfra back down, to slot their lips together as if trying to answer with a kiss instead of his words. When he pulls back he manages to find his words, his response tumbling from his lips like water over polished stone. 

“I don't need anything but you, do you hear me? I'm not in this for your position, or power, or for connections of any sort. For some reason I just. I like everything you are. Grumpy and short and argumentative and noble and selfless and thoughtful and protective. I couldn't have you change in any way, I love you just like this.”

Evfra barks out a laugh, pressing their foreheads together. “Ryder - Scott - I...did you just call me grumpy?”

“Don't act like you don't know, De Tershaav.”

“Hmph. Yes, well. Anyway. If you are alright with...with this being our family, our small, strange tribe, then I will do everything in my power to provide for you.” He leans in to steal another kiss, and this time Ryder doesn't let him pull away. 

It starts slow, as unhurried as fruit ripening on a vine. Ryder’s lips are full and soft compared to his own, bitten and chewed and constantly worried at as he stands over battle plans. Evfra kisses just the bottom lip, then only the corner, teasing kisses that leave Ryder sighing and tilting up in a silent plea for more. Only when he begs with the softest little words does Evfra relent, leaning in to properly embrace him.

They thoroughly explore each other’s mouths, tongues meeting curiously and curling together. Ryder's breath is sweet and hot and headier than any wine Evfra’s ever tasted. When the cursed need arises to part for air he sits up, kneeling over Ryder's hips and examining the slender body beneath him. Humans are such an interesting color, such an odd shape. Ryder's skin is tan and smooth, his chest free of any hair, but a thick line of it leads a trail from his navel to somewhere below his waistband. Evfra traces that patch of fur idly with his thumb. The lower he moves the more Ryder seems to flutter under his touch, and the more Evfra smirks and lightens his already teasing strokes . 

“Torture,” Ryder murmurs, voice breathy and light. He's smiling up at Evfra, and once again Evfra is caught off guard by the unashamed delight of this strange creature. 

The words leave his mouth before he has time to truly consider them. “I adore you,” he blurts, hand stilled in its journey, eyes wide. He hadn't planned on making any such confessions; emotions are dangerous, and these days your heart can be weaponized against you. But for once, strangely, he feels safe. He trusts Ryder, no exceptions and no caveats. Despite everything he will allow himself this. This simple tenderness. Connection.

“Shit, Ev.” Ryder is grinning wide, covering his face with his hand in an attempt to hide the way his cheeks turn bright pink. Another human trait, one that Evfra finds particularly charming.

“What? You said it first,” he purrs, smirking as he moves his hands up, circling the already tight buds of Ryder's nipples with his thumbs. 

Ryder lets out a soft moan, arching slightly into the touch. “Yeah, but I didn't expect you to say it back.”

Evfra snorts, tweaking his nipples slightly. The effect is immediate, Ryder squirming and bucking up underneath him, so he repeats the motion. “I'm not as emotionally stunted as your sister makes me out to be,” he mutters, bending down to soothe tender flesh with his lips and tongue. Ryder's hand moves to the back of his head, scrabbling for a moment as if searching for something to grab before relaxing, coaxing him closer with a cupped palm. Evfra remembers a time when he would balk at any sort of guidance in bed. Thank the spirits for the good sense that comes with age. 

When he's finished teasing he pulls away, sliding his hands along Ryder's sides, admiring the way he pants for air. “I can't say I did much studying of human anatomy,” he muses, running a finger along the waist of Ryder's pants. 

“I guess we'll have to figure it out as we go,” Ryder says with a breathless laugh. “Shall we ditch the clothes?”

Evfra nods, leading the charge as he tugs off his rofjinn, laying it carefully beside the bed. His shirt soon follows, leaving him naked to the waist. Before he can worry about his own pants he sees to Ryder's, moving to the side so he can slide the thin, ragged fabric down shaking thighs, casting them off. 

“Spirits,” he breathes, heart picking up speed in his chest. 

So much of the human body is similar enough to the angara that it's easy to appreciate the beauty of the form. Ryder's hips are sharp and strong, his thighs muscular where they lay splayed apart on the bed. His cock has begun to stir, laying thick between his legs. Evfra smirks and takes him in hand, gently squeezing and relishing in the delighted sound that forms low in Ryder's chest. His length is smooth, where Evfra’s shaft is ridged Ryder’s is silken from the base to just short of the tip, where it flares out into the head. He rubs his thumb along that one peculiar ridge, watching as a drop of clear liquid wells at the tip before dripping along the side. 

“And how would you have me please you, my dear little traveler?” 

“Oh, you’re going to kill me,” Ryder wheezes, sinking his teeth into his swollen lower lip. “Mm I...will you fuck me?” He pauses suddenly, looking alarmed. “Wait, do you have a-”

Evfra laughs, letting Ryder rut against the warmth of his palm. “A cock? We’re not so different, I think.” He withdraws his hand to shed his pants, dropping them to the floor. His own length, already hard and flushed a dark blue, curves up towards his stomach.

Ryder sits up, eyes wide. “Holy shit.” In a flurry of limbs he’s on Evfra, pushing him back onto the bed and sliding down to hover over his lap. “God I hope we’re not allergic to each other,” he mutters absently before taking the head of Evfra’s cock between his lips, running his tongue over the tip. Caught off guard, Evfra can only gasp and grab onto Ryder's hair as he's taken into that warm, eager mouth. It's more than a little overwhelming to see how eager Ryder is to taste him, please him; his body practically hums with tension as he licks gently at the slit, swirling his tongue around the crown and teasing just underneath the head. Evfra growls low in his throat, electricity thrumming through his body. 

“I should have guessed you'd have a clever little tongue with the way you speak,” he hisses through clenched teeth, and though his words are goading he gently cradled the back of Ryder’s head with his hands like he’s a precious treasure. 

Ryder has the good grace not to respond, instead sliding further down to take as much of Evfra as he can past his lips. He sets an easy rhythm, moaning happily as he bobs over the rigid length. Despite their similar anatomies there are some marked differences, and it's intoxicating to watch Ryder explore him. Each ridge along the underside catches at his bottom lip, mouth shining with the saliva that's begun the dribble down his chin. The base of Evfra’s length is wider than the rest, Ryder's mouth stretching wide to accommodate as he tries to take all of him. Dedicated little human. His resolve his admirable, and Evfra can feel his cock twitch against that wet, warm tongue at the display. 

Ryder doesn't pull off until his jaw starts to ache, rubbing at his cheeks as he grins up at Evfra. “You taste sweet,” he slurs, tongue clumsy and lips swollen. “Nothing like humans.”

“First time I've ever been called sweet,” Evfra counters. Any further response is cut off as Ryder brushes lazy kisses along the length, slick and plush and so indulgent that Evfra can hardly keep his eyes open. He forces himself to look, to take in each glance Ryder throws his way, to indulge for once in his life. That’s what this is. Indulgence. Who knows how long this moment may last, when the Kett might return and bombs might start dropping from the sky. He will take this, and cherish it, for as long as he can.

“Come here,” he rumbles, voice low and thick with his desire. He can feel the charge of his own electricity in the air, see it in the way Ryder’s hair has gone wild and frizzy just from being near him. He smoothes it down with the palm of his hand before pulling Ryder in for another kiss. The human comes willingly into his lap, their naked bodies pressing and rubbing together as Ryder’s arms wind around his neck.

“We’ll have to be careful,” Evfra warns, palms sliding down to cup the sweet fullness of Ryder’s ass. “My fingers are thicker than yours.”

Ryder nods, tilting his head to suck kisses along Evfra’s jaw. “I’m no blushing virgin,” he pants, rocking their hips together lazily. “I’ll be fine. Do you have lube?”

There’s a bit of shuffling as Evfra deposits Ryder onto his back, smirking as he tumbles gracelessly onto the bed with his limbs splayed around him. Evfra makes short work of grabbing a bottle of oil from the small table next to his bed, tossing it on the pillow next to Ryder’s head. “On your knees,” he growls, fighting hard to hide his pleasure as Ryder scrambles obediently onto all fours. He grabs a few pillows and tucks them under Ryder’s hips before easing him down into a more comfortable position on his stomach. “There we are. Be sure to tell me if I go too quickly,” he murmurs, leaning in to kiss the bumps of Ryder’s spine, so visible through his pale skin.

Ryder sighs happily, knees splaying apart and arms folding under his head as he lets the pillows keep him propped up. “I will, I promise. Now hurry the fuck up.”

Evfra snorts as he lays his hands at the tops of Ryder’s thighs, sliding them up to his lower back before sweeping back down again. He repeats the motion a few times before gripping his ass, spreading him apart. “Such an impatient thing. What if I wanted to take my time, pull you apart slowly, until you were weeping in your desperation to come?” He draws his thumb lightly over Ryder’s entrance, raising an eyebrow at the plaintive little noise that earns him. “Would that be so bad, my sweet?”

A shiver ripples through Ryder’s body, though Evfra doesn’t know if it’s the touch or the endearment that causes it. He leans in, blowing lightly across Ryder’s hole, squeezing the flesh in his hands. “Beloved,” he sighs, finally grabbing the lube and twisting the cap off. As he drips the liquid over his fingers some dribbles past onto Ryder’s skin, sliding along the tender flesh where his thigh meets his ass. Evfra would chase it with his tongue, if not for the soft whine that brings him back to the task at hand.

Once his fingers are coated he trails one gently along the crease of Ryder’s ass, a teasing back and forth motion that does little more than to spread oil around and draw out more noises of need and protest from the man before him. Let Ryder whine - he sounds so very pretty when he does. It isn’t until Evfra is good and ready that he begins to work a finger in.

“There you are, perfect,” he whispers, voice catching in his throat as he pulls out only to press in once more. He repeats this a few times, whispering gentle words to Ryder, coaxing him open. “You want to let me in, don’t you? My darling, my pearl. Such sweetness, so willing to take what I give you.”

Ryder presses a strangled cry into his arms, rocking his hips back to meet every thrust of Evfra's finger. “I'm going to die,” he chokes. “I'm definitely going to-aaah!”

“Oh, did you enjoy that?” Evfra strokes the spot once more, his own cock twitching hard at the strangled sound it tears from Ryder's throat. A second finger quickly joins the first, thick and insistent as he rubs the small firm spot that seems to be driving Ryder mad. 

“Evfra,” Ryder moans, casting a dazed look over his shoulder. His hips are thrusting down against the pillow, looking for any sort of friction to ease his need. “Evfra please, you gotta fuck me, I'm already stupidly close and I don't want to come until you're inside me.” 

As much as Evfra likes to have the upper hand, seeing Ryder in such a desperate state quickly extinguishes any desire to drag this out. He withdraws his fingers, grabbing the lube and slicking the length of his cock, careful to work the oil around any ridges that might get caught at Ryder's tender rim. As he kneels between Ryder’s trembling thighs and lines himself up he draws a steadying breath, palm sliding down Ryder's side to grab his hip. 

“Steady,” he rasps, more to himself than to Ryder, before he begins the careful push in. 

Immediately the heat of it is overwhelming; Ryder's body seems to cling to him like they're two pieces of a whole, which makes absolutely no sense as they're from two completely different galaxies. Still, there's a dizzying sense of completeness as he slowly rocks in and out, giving Ryder slow inch after slow inch until he's buried to the hilt. 

“Ev…” Ryder arches his back as if he could somehow take him deeper, pert and muscular ass pressed firm to Evfra's hips as he wriggles against him. “G-god damn, that's so good, oh holy fuck…”

Evfra brings a hand around, stroking his fingers over Ryder's lips, shuddering as a clever pink tongue laves over his the tips. He slides his palm down and cups his hand loosely around Ryder's throat; not tight enough to cause him any distress, but enough to feel the flutter of his pulse with every ragged breath. 

“You beautiful, willful thing,” Evfra groans, rolling his hips with deep movements. The hand on Ryder's hip wanders in, under his body to stroke the hot length of his cock. “To think, all this time you slept beside me, I could have had you as I pleased…” He strokes his thumb over the tip, spreading precome across the head before stroking the shaft with a firm hand. At the same time he thrusts in hard, driving Ryder further up the bed. Ryder wails helplessly, head throws back.

“I’m close,” Ryder pants, chest heaving. His skin has flushed a pretty pink color, vivid underneath the freckles scattered over his chest and shoulders. Sweat slicks his hair to his temples and forehead, and Evfra can’t help but drag his tongue along the nape of his neck to taste the salt-sweetness of it. Humans taste so vivid, so fresh. Like the ocean.  
Evfra can feel his own orgasm building, redoubling his efforts to make his lover come first. It’s a point of personal pride amongst the angara; no self respecting person would ever dream of leaving a partner unsatisfied, and it’s only polite to let them find completion first. With a firm hand between Ryder’s shoulder blades he pushes down, grinding into him with short, sharp thrusts. The hand on Ryder’s cock palms at the tip, milking him of his release.

Ryder comes like a force of nature; for a moment his body tenses, head thrown back, eyes unseeing as he stares at the headboard. After a moment something snaps. His voice breaks on something that sounds suspiciously like Evfra’s name, spilling into Evfra’s hand in slick, messy ropes of come that slip between coaxing fingers onto the pillow below. Once he’s spend he sags forward, body loose and pliant as Evfra chases his own release.

“Come on,” Ryder slurs, hand clumsy as he pushes his hair out of his eyes. “Finish in me Ev, please…”

How could he deny such a pretty request? Evfra slams in once, twice before he comes, filling Ryder as his body curls possessively over him. He feels the electricity rush through his body, sizzle and snap, and he grits his teeth against the words that threaten to spill from his lips.

Muscles twitching, he pulls from Ryder with a groan and flops wearily onto his side. Ryder manages to thrust the soiled pillow off the bed before crawling over to Evfra, laying half on top of him.

“Mm. I’d say that was a huge step forward in human-angara relations,” he murmurs, nuzzling his face into Evfra’s throat. There’s a moment of silence before Ryder looks up, lips pursed and eyebrows pinched together. “You’re not going to be all weird and quiet on me, right? That was pretty fantastic and it’d be a huge letdown if you got all weird and quiet on me.”

Evfra opens one eye, examining the man curled up against him. “You’re weird enough for the both of us,” he rumbles. “You also talk enough for three people, so I didn’t see the need.”

Ryder snorts, curling back up against him. “Ass. We’re good though, right?”

A large blue hand settles on Ryder’s hip, squeezing gently. Evfra pulls him close, relishing in the warmth of their skin pressed together, the sweet smell of sex hanging between them.

“Yes, we’re good,” he says, as if he’s only just decided. “We’re very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [Tumblr](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com) so we can talk about emotionally stunted aliens in love!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Hold Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089515) by [Marsali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsali/pseuds/Marsali)




End file.
